1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to large transport vehicles. More particularly, the present invention relates to trailers used with such vehicles. Specifically, the present invention relates to extendable flatbed trailers.
2. Background Information
Extendable flatbed trailers which have a retracted position providing for a standard length trailer such as used with a tractor trailer rig and an extended position for use in carrying extremely long loads are well known in the art. However, these extendable flatbed trailers are typically formed primarily of steel. As a result, these trailers are relatively heavy which as a result minimizes the weight of the load that may be carried on most roads due to weight limit regulations, in addition to increasing fuel usage. Furthermore, many truck operators use an extendable trailer in its extended configuration only a few times a year. Thus, when the extendable trailer is used in its retracted position, it weighs a great deal more than a standard length trailer. As a result, there is a need in the art for an extendable flatbed trailer which addresses these problems.